This invention relates to a wall lining method and system applicable, for example, for landfill sites.
As the availability of sites considered to be suitable to receive waste material reduces, there is a tendency to review sites which might have previously been rejected because of their difficult engineering requirements or their hydrogeological setting. Additionally, all new landfill sites which are to receive biodegradable waste require to be provided with a lining system which is engineered to control the ingress and egress of liquids and gases.
Known lining techniques can generally be adapted to deal with dry rock faces with varying degrees of reliability, but are, for example, unsuitable for deep, steep-sided rock faces, and many other potential applications, without losing an unsatisfactorily high portion of the void space.